


The Moment It Sinks In

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bloody hell,” she whispered. She was naked as the day she was born and Captain America was in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment It Sinks In

The moment Jemma realizes what she’s done seems rather strange in the long run.

The night before, in the darkness, there were ‘oh my god i can’t believe this is happening’ moments. Such as when Bucky’s hand touched her breasts, his cold left hand grasped her ass, his naked body pushing her into the bed reminding her how physically intimidating his presence could be. Then as he’d pushed into her, so slow, she had dug her nails into his back as what was finally happening hit her, as if she was trying to hold onto him because none of it seemed real. All of that shock had faded away as pleasure took over. And when it was over, she had passed out next to him with an afterthought of his beard scratching her neck.

Jemma had somewhat expected those moments, because she’d had enough anxiety leading up to the first time having sex. The moment she hadn’t expected was what was had roused her.

Jemma stretched her sore body, from her toes all the way to her fingers, and buried her face back into her pillow, a pillow that smelled entirely of Bucky. The air was cool on her exposed back, but everywhere else she was warm. Jemma vaguely remembered a kiss to her shoulder and Bucky mumbling ‘I’ll be back.’

Except now there were voices and Jemma’s eyes snapped open. 

“Bloody hell,” she whispered. She was naked as the day she was born and Captain America was in the next room.

There was a time where she’d looked at Bucky with that ‘bloody hell’ look. After all, he was James Buchanan Barves, over a hundred years old, best friend of Captain America, a super soldier in his own right, and formerly the Winter Soldier. At some point that shock had gone way. At some point his was just another agent, somewhat. Bucky really would never be normal. He’d gone from just another agent, to a friend, and then something entirely more.

Back to the problem though, it took her bare ass in Bucky’s bed, body sore, thighs aching, and the sound of Captain America’s voice, to make her once again realize the odd and strange position she’d found herself in.

The door opened and Jemma turned her head to watch Bucky come in.

“Soooo,” he started and walked forward.

“You’re absentee roommate came home,” Jemma finished.

“Yea,” he responded and sat on the edge of the bed, his hip pressing against hers. He propped both hands on either side of her and hovered over her body. “He wants to meet you.”

No, she wasn’t ready for that yet. Jemma had just accepted that the thing between her and Bucky was real, but she pushed her worries to the side. “My clothes…” He held them up in his hand. Jemma groaned and turned her face into the pillow. “My clothes were on the floor.”

“Yea, sorry about that. I’d have picked them up if I’d known. I’m not to happy with him either. I was counting on morning sex. Now my best friend has cock blocked me.”

Jemma groaned again. “Bucky…” She moaned at his foul language

“He said he’d cook breakfast.”

Jemma turned and looked up at him with a smile, especially once she could see the plea in his face. “I feel like I’m meeting your mother.”

“Practically,” he frowned and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

Jemma turned and sat up with a wince, her body protesting at the movement. “There is nothing in the least proper about being seen in public the morning after in the same clothes you wore the day before.”

“We’ll take them off after he leaves,” he said with one raised eyebrow, making it clear what he was suggesting. “I told him he has one hour before I kick him out.”

“Promise?” Jemma asked with a growing grin. His only answer was to kiss her.


End file.
